This invention relates to a process for the prevention of odor-fading from organosulfur chemical-odorized liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) stored in carbon steel containers. More particularly, it relates to the process of deactivating the steel surface of a new or recently cleaned storage container for organosulfur chemical-odorized LPG by treating said surface with a deactivating agent prior to the exposure of said walls to said LPG.
Commercial LPG is customarily odorized with a organosulfur odorant, very commonly ethyl mercaptan. Containers for storing LPG are usually steel or steel-lined cylinders or tanks which, when new or recently cleaned, have inner surfaces which may react with the sulfur odorant to form a complex chemical build-up on the walls of the container. As a consequence of this complex formation, there is a depletion of the odorant level in the LPG. This condition, sometimes referred to as "odor-fading", can be hazardous to those unknowingly exposed to LPG in the atmosphere.